Trying to Revive
by Lame Llama
Summary: Sequel to 'Help' - Draco and Hermione are happy, she thinks... Better summary inside. RR please? CHP7 UP!
1. Love and Hate

AN: I DID IT! I DID IT! I finally started my friggin' sequel. I know, you're overly excited right now...right? lol, well, the summary sucks... but heres what the story is about.  
  
Hermione's like a love sick puppy, and it seems like Draco is too. But once Hermione finds out a secret, it seems like her world is over. Maybe it's her, maybe it's him, those are her thoughts. Maybe she needs a drastic change to... win him back.  
  
I know, it gave away too much. But go ahead and read anyway.  
  
******************************************  
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy walked down the Entrance Hall hand in hand, grinning stupidly at each other as they spoke. Everyone seemed to watch them everywhere they went, as if the sight of the two was like the newest celebrity gossip being witnessed first hand. Of course, they didn't see or hear it. They were lost in each other... and it had been like this since October, two months ago.  
  
"You know, I think Professor Snape is starting to really dislike me." Draco said thoughtfully, squeezing Hermione's hand gently. "Could it be because of... oh, me by chance?" she replied sarcastically, giggling under her breath. He smirked and took her into his arms with a snap. "It's funny, I can't say I really care." he murmured softly, gazing into her eyes. She smiled warmly before they shared a kiss, then started off once more; with his arm around her waist.  
  
Hermione seemed to be in heaven every moment that she was with Draco. He was attentive, funny, and believe it or not; very sweet. He always gave the impression that she was the only one he saw in a crowded room, like every other girl in the place was a pawn next to Hermione. She relished in the attention he gave her, and was enthralled with the way he acted as though he always had to be touching her at every moment. Sure, some people found this display disgusting (i.e.- Pansy, His father Lucius, Snape...), but she didn't give it a second thought. And she smiled everytime she figured he didn't either.  
  
She wrapped her arm around the small of his back loosely and rested her head upon his shoulder. He grazed his lips to her forehead as he watched Snape passing. His lips were thin, and he was greasier than ever. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I'd think you would be doing you're assignment rather than dilly dallying about here." he said coldly. He was glaring at them, his cold black eyes as narrow as ever. "Of course, Professor. But you see, I'lll be going home for Christmas... I'd like to spend time with Miss Granger, rather than do some boring assignment." Draco said coolly, smiling.  
  
"You aren't leaving for another week, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Exactly, I want to spend every waking moment."  
  
They stared at each other another moment before Snape muttered something under his breath and walked off. Hermione was giggling insanely. "I can't believe you'd actually mouth off to Snape like that Draco, I mean... he does know your father, after all."  
  
"Who doesn't know my father? Beside which, I don't care what that old greasy git says. I can handle it."  
  
She looked apprehensively at him for another moment before he smiled lazily. "I love you."  
  
A gasp was caught in her throat. "Really?" she asked quietly. He pressed his lips together softly and nodded, as if holding back tears. She bit her bottom lip and flashed him a watery smile before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. It was the closest thing she had to heaven at the moment... and it was all she could've hoped for.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"It's peculiar, you know? I mean... we hated each other for so many years and just suddenly it's like... poof!" Hermione gushed to her best friends. Harry and Ron stared fixedly at their parchments. They sat in the library, doing work as they always were. Hermione had been babbling like a love sick fool for what seemed like hours. The boys agreed that nodding and smiling would keep her from being suspicious, and they were right.  
  
"It is peculiar." Ron muttered so only Harry could hear. "She's dating the anti-christ and I'm still girlfriend-less. How'd that happen?" Harry sniggered under his breath, then turned it into more of a cough when she arched her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well boys, I think I'm going to head up to the common room. Bit distracted here really. I'll see you later." she packed up her things and quietly made her way out of the library. Maybe she'd go look for Draco, it'd be a logical thing to do, he was - after all - what was occupying her mind. That, she decided, would be the thing to do, and turned down the corridor... away from Gryffindor.  
  
A noise made her stop instantly. It was like a gasp, coming from her left. The Room of Requirement sat there, looking as plain as ever. She furrowed her eyebrows. The door was ajar, and she could hear quiet murmurs and giggling. She figured it was some couple, looking for a place to hide away, and was going to leave it alone.  
  
But growing curiousity and paranoia flooded her veins, and she found herself quietly setting her bag on the floor. The mumbles and giggles grew louder as she stepped closer. The opened door was taunting her to go on, though her conscience was screaming to stay away. The taunts took hold of her brain, and she opened it slowly.  
  
She did not expect to see the sight she saw. Draco, standing between Lavender Browns thighs, his handing clasping her waist and his lips gently kissing her neck. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her head was thrown back in a sort of blissful look. Hermione wanted to do nothing more than throw up, right there. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled before putting on her most sarcastic voice.  
  
"Oh yes, Draco, thats really loving me."  
  
She didn't even give him time to respond. She turned on her heel and headed back out the door, scooping up her bag angrily and sprinting away. She wasn't sure if he had even followed her, and at that moment she didn't care. How could she have been stupid enough to believe him? His voice resounded in her head, always saying "I love you."  
  
'No you don't, you wouldn't be in that room with Lavender if you did.' she thought angrily, throwing her bag against the stone wall. She could hear a few glass ink wells shattering inside her bag, and a moment later black ink was spilling onto everything. Her chest heaved with growing anger. She felt so betrayed, so in the wrong for witnessing that. It was no wonder tears were springing to her eyes as she slid onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it." 


	2. Arguments

AN: So this is the second chapter. I don't know where I'm gonna go next. Eh, I'll figure something out.  
  
Enjoy it, embrace it, review it.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hermione didn't even look at Draco for the next few days. Besides the fact that her eyes sprang with tears each time she tried, she was straight out too angry, and too hurt. At that, she couldn't look at Lavender without wanting to beat her to a right pulp. So she stuck with Harry and Ron those days, not bothering to talk to them about what she'd seen. All they'd say was "Told you so." and she could certainly live without that.  
  
But her growing clingy-ness and lack of speaking was finally noticed one day as the trio walked towards Lunch. The sky was particularly gray and cloudy, and lightning could be seen every few seconds. It definetly matched Hermione's mood. They sat, Ron and Hermione on one side and Harry on the other. She sighed quietly as she grabbed an apple and took a rather small bite.  
  
Harry was staring at her. "Hermione, is something wrong?"  
  
She'd been staring off at the Slytherin table, willing herself to look at Draco without shedding tears. It barely worked, and soon she tore her eyes away from him. Harry was still staring at her worriedly when she met his gaze with a weak smile. "No, I'm fine." she croaked.  
  
"Bullocks. What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, putting down his fork. She looked to the plate before her, feeling her eyes burn with a fresh wave of tears. "I can't tell you." she said tonelessly, placing her apple upon her plate. Something in her eyes made Harry press on. "C'mon Hermione, we're your friends. You can tell us."  
  
"Exactly, we won't badger you or anything." Ron added.  
  
She looked at them, then stood. "I can't tell you here." her eyes darted quickly in Lavender's direction. "Come with me, and I'll tell you."  
  
The boys put down their forks, grabbed a fruit, then walked with Hermione out into the Entrance Hall. She led them to a place that was completely secluded and quiet before she finally stopped and turned to look at them. Tears had been welling in her eyes, and a few had trickled down her cheeks in the minute or so she had been walking. "Okay... now I can tell you."  
  
The two boys both looked attentively at her.  
  
"I found Draco and Lavender in the Room of Requirement last week, and he was... she was..." her voice was trembling with a fresh wave of hate and hurt. Harry immediately embraced her in an awkward sort of hug. "It's okay Hermione, he's the daft one." he murmured into her ear. "He's the one who's missing out, not you."  
  
"Exactly Hermione, has Harry ever been wrong? Wait, strike that question..." Ron said, adding the afterthought in a mumble. Hermione rolled her eyes and managed a weak laugh as she pulled away from Harry. "You aren't going to tell me 'told you so'?" she asked, glancing from Harry to Ron and back. They looked at each other, then back to Hermione. "Nah, we figure you learned that on your own." Ron replied easily.  
  
"I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I..." she trailed off.  
  
"If what?" Harry asked, sitting down. Hermione and Ron sat down also. "Well, I'm wondering if he waundered because I...er... I... well I wouldn't... you know..." she stammered, blushing vividly. "He asked you to sleep with him? After two months?" Ron asked incredulously. She nodded, gulping. "You think that's why he went to Lavender?" she asked, more directed toward Harry.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I suppose so..."  
  
She sighed heavily and hugged her knees. "I don't care if he did do that to me and make me feel so... betrayed. I still want him back. Well, that is to say if we're officially over."  
  
"Well, that's thick." Ron said bluntly. Hermione smacked his arm. "Shut up! You think I'm proud of this damned feeling right now? He's a bloody playboy and I'm in love with him..." she said, trailing off. She stood slowly and looked to the boys. "I'm going to the common room. As awkward as it is, I'll need to be giving Draco Muggle Studies help tonight. Want to make sure I know ahead of time what I'm doing."  
  
The only reason she was really leaving was the aching her friends were suddenly making her feel. Talking of Draco to Ron and Harry seemed very un- natural suddenly, even if she had been doing it for two months now. "Well, do you want us to come up with you?"  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll be awhile, so... if I'm late to Charms, tell Professor Flitwick I'm in the Hospital Wing... I may be there if I don't show up..."  
  
She turned on her heel and walked away before they could reply.  
  
Draco waited quietly by the Room of Requirement, his mind ticking. He wasn't even sure why he was in that room with Lavender, but somehow he felt he couldn't just go crawling back to Hermione... that is, if they were officially broken up. That was still a question that was nagging him, and he figured he'd tell by her greeting.  
  
After a few moments of contemplating, Hermione appeared. "Hello." she said stiffly. 'Okay.... so we are broken up.' he thought, staring at her. "Hi." he replied flatly. If she was going to be unfriendly, then he would be too. After all, he had more practice at it then she did. They both attempted to go through the door at the same time, which ended up in Hermione falling back because of Draco. She frowned in disgust. 'Rude little...' her mind even stopped as she quickly collected herself and walked back into the room.  
  
Draco sat at his normal seat, Hermione in hers. "Accio Book." she said, pointing her wand toward one of the books on the large shelves. It came flying towards her hands. She caught it and basically dropped it onto the table in front of her, then flipped through the pages until she the number she was looking for. Then, she turned it at an 180 degree angle and slid it in front of Draco. "Read it." she told him tonelessly.  
  
He glared at her for a moment before resting his chin in his arms and beginning to read the miniscule text. A silent moment passed before Hermione finally lost it. "Why would you do that?" she asked, swallowing the growing lump in her throat.  
  
"Do what?" Draco asked in a bored voice, keeping his eyes on the book.  
  
"Come here of all places to snog Lavender! And do that of all things! Weren't you happy?"  
  
He allowd his eyes to look at her. "Of course I was, but... well... I don't know."  
  
She frowned deeply, looking exasperated. "You don't know?"  
  
"I bloody don't know, get off my back about it." he retoroted hotly, gluing his eyes back to the text. She sat silent once more and watched him in a furtive manner. Then he sat up and looked at her. "Why couldn't we have talked earlier?"  
  
"Because earlier I was upset and angry and hurt all mixed into one emotion, and it's not wise to talk while in that state."  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance to explain!"  
  
She stood. "What was there to explain Draco? You were between Lavenders legs, kissing her neck and basically fondling her. Or maybe I was seeing some trick of the eye, is that what you're going to tell me?"  
  
"No, but you still could've bloody talked to me so we could work it out, instead of hiding from it." he was also on his feet.  
  
"I didn't hide! I just didn't talk to you!"  
  
"You did too hide Hermione, you hid behind Potter and Weasley, like you always have."  
  
A ringing silence followed this, where they both glared at each other. "I don't hide behind them. They are my friends and if I happen to spend a lot of time with them-"  
  
"Stop." he demanded. "You've always done it. If you didn't hide behind them, you wouldn't be around them all the time! If you didn't hide behind them, you'd have more than just them and their relatives for friends. If you didn't hide behind them, you wouldn't have hated me all the years you did!"  
  
"You can't throw that into this argument Draco." she replied, moving around the table to face him. "You can't say I hated you because I hid behind them. Because you did the same to me, didn't you? You just hated me because all your little Slytherin pals hated me! Now you are just being hypocritical!"  
  
"I did not! I hated you because thats what I was taught to do when I was growing up, Hermione. My father, my mother, everyone in my family hated Muggle Borns, and I was taught to do the same!"  
  
"Forget it Draco, there is no need for this conversation to be happening." she grabbed her wand up and started for the door. He grabbed her wrist quickly and turned her. "Don't you run out of this Hermione, this conversation does need to be happening!"  
  
"No, it DOESN'T." she said audibly, pulling her wrist back. They glared at each other once more, then finally she turned on her heel quickly and walked out of the room. 


	3. Christmas Break

AN: Okay, it took me like seven years to get this up and going, I'm sorry. I've been plagued with school work and writers block and all this other crap. So hopefully this'll be good. Sorry if it isn't up to par. Yeah, okay. Read, review, flame, hate it. I don't care, but say something to me, kthnx.  
  
AND THANKS TO MY LOYAL FANS ((:-*)) WHO REVIEWED IT, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
  
************************************  
  
Snow fell on the ground outside the lovely school, glistening and white among the dark night and barely lit castle. It was empty, most everyone had gone home for Christmas break. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stayed behind though. She said it was because she wasn't in the mood for going home and having to retaliate every detail of school life to her folks. Truth was, she just didn't want to talk of the last two months with them, or the last week for that matter.  
  
The trio sat in the Great Hall quietly, watching as the few students from other houses waundered around in a stupid manner. Ron and Harry were playing wizards chess, while Hermione sort of stared at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there; as he told Professor Snape... he'd gone home for Christmas. Hermione caught herself wishing he'd stay'd. That would've given them enough time to maybe work through the gigantic obstacle they'd reached. But for now she figured she'd simply dwell on there last conversation.  
  
"Harry." she said abruptly, turning to look at him. He was glaring at Ron's bishop, which had just taken out his Queen. "Yes Hermione?" he said through clenched teeth. She blinked stupidly, frowned, then turned away. "Nevermind." she muttered, sighing as she rested her chin on her arms. Pansy Parkinson had stayed for Christmas, as did (suprisingly) Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
She felt her thoughts slipping slowly, and soon her mind was buzzing with a weird sort of emptiness. She rather liked it for the moment, she didn't have to play smart or think of anything. In fact, she couldn't even if she wanted to.  
  
After a silent moment where Harry lost and they started a new game, Hermione looked at them. Ron was staring at her. "Yes?" she asked curtly, looking annoyed.  
  
He shrugged. "You seem a bit off. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. What could possibly be wrong? I'm just dandy Ron, thank you for asking." She looked back to the Slytherin table, where Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy were arguing over something. Hermione sniffed defiantly and closed her eyes. Her whole body was aching for some reason, every muscle seemed to burn with each movement. "I think I'm going to head up to the common room you two, I'll see you later."  
  
"Oh... okay then." Harry said, looking suddenly aware she was alive. She smiled half-heartedly and stood, making her way out of the Great Hall quickly. She noticed Dumbledore staring at her hard from the distant table, and blushed as she made her way out.  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly in the Entrance Hall. It was dark for some reason, only the light from the Great Hall illuminating the otherwise black hall. She gulped as she cautiously walked toward the large front doors, cracking one open enough for her to get through.  
  
It was even colder outside than it was inside, the wind was whipping painfully at her knee-high clad legs. She hadn't even bothered to go up and get a coat or something to warm her, in fact... she was enjoying the way the cold smacked her face, like a slap from reality. The reality being that she was growing, and her life was taking dramatic changes. It seemed like ages ago that she was in a sweet sort of abandon, only having to worry of her school work and her friends. Adding Draco into the ingridents caused a violent mix up. Not that she minded it, of course. But it was... She couldn't even describe it.  
  
She walked towards the now iced-over lake, trodding carefully in the snow. Every once in a couple steps she sink deep into the snow, and a painful nip like hundreds of tiny knives would wash over her leg. But she'd just as simply take her leg back, and continue walking.  
  
Now her legs were frozen and cold, numbed over completely. She was amazed she could even control them. She flopped herself into the snow, the biting cold immediately recognizable against her bottom. She didn't move though, even as her teeth began to chatter and her skin cooled considerably. Her lungs began to burn trying to breathe in this weather. She gulped, sniffling as she looked toward the horizon. There was nothing but darkness and clouds before her, and at that moment she wished she could just fly off into it.  
  
Then she had an idea.  
  
She stood and quickly trodded up to the castle, flinging open the doors and running as she made her way toward the staircase. She'd slip occasionally from the water now dripping off her, but would always regain her balance ever quickly.  
  
She slid to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat lady, panting against the wall. "P-P-Password?" the Fat Lady said cautiously, looking Hermione over curiously. "W-W-Walberdentia!" Hermione gasped. The portrait swung open quickly and Hermiome scrambled in. Harry and Ron had been inside, and stood quickly when she came dashing in. "Hermione!" Harry called. The two boys sprinted up after her, and landed in the girls dorm. Hermione was running about, changing her clothes as she did so and tossing a few things upon her bed. Ron looked confused.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he said loudly, watchin her stumble and grab onto her dresser. "What does it look like I'm doing, you stupid prat?! I'm packing!" she shouted, pulling her leg through her pant leg and doing up the front.  
  
Harry blinked stupidly. "Why are you packing?"  
  
"Cause I'm running away."  
  
"WHAT?!" They cried in unison. The two rushed over and began grabbing the things she was throwing onto her bed and placing them back into drawers. "What are you- Harry, let me have that- Ron, put my knickers- YOU TWO, STOP IT!" she yelled. They immediately stopped in there tracks, dropping whatever they had in hand. "Why can't I run away? You act like I'm not going to come back!"  
  
"Because running away isn't something you'd do!" Harry replied hotly.  
  
"Exactly! It's just not logical!" Ron added. This was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Why do I always have to be the logical one?!" she shouted, grabbing the things they'd dropped and throwing them onto her bed. "I'm always using my head about everything! Can't I just let loose for once!? Just once let me do things in a rash and spontaneous way! " she yelled, growing red in the face with anger. "Hermione, thats just not you though!" Ron said. He was, after all, experienced in arguing with Hermione.  
  
"How do you know whats me or what isn't me?! How do you know I haven't been hiding myself! I'm growing Ron, I want to experience different things! I want to know I have other choices then being the one who keeps her cool!" she was panting heavily, glaring daggers in Ron's direction. He didn't respond, just stared open mouthed at her.  
  
She sighed heavily. "Look." she began quietly, "I'm sorry Ron... and to you too Harry. But I need to get away from here. Just for a litle bit, and then I'll be back and refreshed. I'm going to do this, whether you let me have my things or not." Her eyes darted from Ron to Harry quickly, then she turned away from them and packed her things into her backpack. She turned to face them with a smile. "I'm telling you both this, I'll probably be back in a few days. Don't worry about me, okay?"  
  
They nodded, staring stupidly. She smiled, hugged them both quickly, then bid them a farewell as she walked out of the dorm, out of the common room, and out of the castle. She'd be going to Hogsmeade, to catch the last train out to London. There... she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Maybe rent out a room at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The train came to a halt slowly, the fond whistling of the brakes making Hermione smile. She wa really doing it, she was really being spontaneous and rash and illogical. It made her insides flutter excitedly. She stepped aboard the train and took a seat in one of the many empty compartments, placing her bag on the floor in front of her.  
  
As the train pulled out, she laid her head against the frosty window and breathed onto it. It fogged up the window considerably, and she was immediate to draw something in the slowly dying mist.  
  
A heart.  
  
***************************  
  
AN: REVIEW IT, REVIEW IT, REVIEW IT! 


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

AN: this is me.... having no life! Okay, another chapter up. I know you're excited. This one is probably REALLY lame, cause I'm that lame, but check it out and review it anyway? Please?  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Draco stared out the window, watching the snow falling blissfully behind it. His eyes watched one imparticular, which landed softly onto his windowsill. Christmas in the Malfoy Manor this year was quiet and strange, seeing as his father was currently residing in Azkaban. It was only his mother, Narcissa, and a couple dozen ghostly servants that had been in the house since as long as he could remember.  
  
"Draco?" his mothers voice said, wafting gracefully from down the hall. He turned to look at the open door, where his mother was standing. "Yes mum?" he said quietly. She smiled as she entered his room, standing behind him and placing her slender pale hands upon his shoulders. He easily towered over her, but she still had a demanding presence about her. He hung his head and leaned onto his hands, which were placed on the indoor sill.  
  
"Don't worry, Draco. He'll be back soon." Narcissa said soothingly, kneading his shoulder softly.  
  
He shrugged his shoulder and made a noise -- something like an "eh".  
  
Narcissa looked at him strangely, then turned him to face her. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just bored."  
  
"Well then, do a bit of studying or something! Are you sure nothing is wrong darling?"  
  
"Mum, I'm sure that nothing is wrong. Is it a crime to stare out the window suddenly?"  
  
She stared hard at him, examining his face as if searching for some clue to his sudden depression. "Draco, you know you can talk to me... about anything, don't you?"  
  
"Yes mother, I know. Can I go to Diagon Alley for a bit?"  
  
Narcissa pressed her lips together, searching him once more. When it seemed as though she'd found nothing out of the ordinary, she nodded. "Of course. Just don't be gone for too long. We're having company a little later." With that last statement, she headed out of his room. He stared after her, watching as she headed down the stairs and out of sight. Then he began moving about his room, changing into some casual looking clothes and a black cloak. He turned to his dresser, which his wand sat upon, and looked into the mirror. The gray-blue eyes he'd seen all his life stared imploringly at him.  
  
He turned away, blindly snatching his wand and pocketing it. He slipped on some shoes and walked out of his room, quietly closing the door behind him. For some strange reason, he thought the quiet signified too much noise would wake something. His own footsteps down the hall resounded off the quiet walls, and he bounced down the stairs in a rushed manner. His mother was standing at the bottom step, watching the door as if someone was going to walk in.  
  
Draco frowned. "Mum?"  
  
She turned quickly, in a manner that was quite unlike her own -- quick and jerky, sort of paranoid. "Yes, yes Draco?" Narcissa said quickly, smoothing her platinum blonde hair a little. "Who are you waiting for?" he asked, arching an eyebrow slowly.  
  
"Waiting for? Oh, no one. Just... sort of lost in thought.... You look just as your father did back in school, did you know?" she said with a smile.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then traipsed down the rest of the stairs, gave her a small, soft hug, then kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon." he told her, then turned away and walked out the door.  
  
He walked along the small town street quietly, his hands deep in his pockets. It seemed each time he came down here, it was crowded, and he'd expected the same for during Christmas break. Suprisingly it was pretty quiet, Draco was thankful for that.  
  
He couldn't help his poor mind for waundering to thoughts of Hermione. He seemed almost a little lost without her. He often caught himself staring into oblivion, unsure of what exactly it was he had been looking at when he fell back into reality.  
  
He walked until he reached the wizards entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. His stomach rumbled at the thought of eating, so he allowed himself to walk inside. It was a warm little place, though it looked a little dark and abandoned. Draco shook off his cloak and hung it on the coat rack standing next to him. Then he saw something he didn't expect at all to see.  
  
On the other side of the room, playing with her food, was Hermione. All alone.  
  
Draco made a mad rush over to her, tripping over an old womans cane and falling to the floor. Luckily he caught himself just as his whole body was about to flop onto the ground. She hadn't noticed, thankfully. He stood quickly, dusting off his hands until they were to his satisfaction, then patting down his shirt... just in case. Then he strolled over to the table she sat at, pulled up a chair, and sat across from her. It was now or neevr, he thought. "Why, fancy seeing you here." he said silkily, causing her to jump and knock her fork to the floor. She didn't bother to pick it up, it'd be useless. It's not as though she was using it anyway. She simply looked at him, resisting the fighting temptation to let her jaw wag at the sight of him.  
  
"I-I-I should be saying the same thing!" she replied, staring at him. He smile cooly. "Relax... I came here to clear my head for a bit. My fathers in Azkaban... still." he told her. She knew he was trying to make light conversation. She didn't want to give into it, but she nodded anyway. "I figured that much. And er... I'm sorry about it."  
  
"No need. I suppose some would say he got what he deserves."  
  
She blinked stupidly, still in shock over seeing him there. "So... how's your break going so far?" she asked, pushing her plate to the side. "It's been dull. Very quiet. Yours?" he replied, looking at the table. "Same." she said, tearing her eyes from him.  
  
They sat silently, Draco drawing shapes onto the table and Hermione staring off into space. "So... what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were staying at school for break?" he asked, stopping his finger and looking up at her. She casted her eyes back in his direction. "I am. I just needed to get away from the school for a bit."  
  
"And Dumbledore allowed that?"  
  
"He doesn't know I'm gone."  
  
He couldn't resist gawking at her. In fact, he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He allowed his voice to laugh. "What? Are you telling me you -- Miss Goody Two Shoes -- are actually going against the rules?!"  
  
"It never said anywhere in the rules we couldn't leave the grounds during a break! Not that I remember anyway." she replied hotly, feeling her face burn with embarassment. He simply stared at her with a mix of admiration and shock. "Well, I certainly never would've anticipated such a... irresponsible move from you." he said after a moment of silence.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone changes, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Another silence. Hermione picked up her fork from the floor and set it onto the table, then stared at it for a moment. Mash potatoes sat upon it, basked in brown gravy. It looked quiet disgusting from the view. "Hermione." Draco said finally, interuppting her thoughts. She jumped and looked at him wide eyed. "Huh? What? Oh... yes. Yes, what is it Draco?"  
  
He blinked at the table, winced slightly, then looked up at Hermione. "Come with me... back home. I mean, well my home."  
  
She opened her mouth, but he was quick to respond "I'm really not expecting anything of you. I just want to go talk... in familiar surroundings so... so I can feel apt to being open to you. Is that okay?"  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. Sure, she'd imagined what the infamous Malfoy Manor had looked like once or twice, and in those daydreams it sort of looked like a Muggle version of a haunted house. It'd be fascinating just to see his living enviroments she convinced herself, and soon after she was nodding. "Okay... yes. I'll go with you."  
  
He smiled and stood, putting out his hand for Hermione. When she stood without his help, he withdrew it quickly, remembering only then they were officially broken up. It was obvious she wouldn't want to hold his hand, but by that time... he was so used to it! They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron side-by-side, there hands brushing against each other very often.  
  
It seemed they both had the strong urge to just snatch up each others hand, but left it as it was and talked casually the whole way to the Malfoy Manor. 


	5. The Malfoy Manor

AN: See how nice I really am, Fashiondiva? I'm writing this just cause you asked me too. Or i probably would've written it and... well... not posted it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
OH YEAH and theres gonna be a little something that people are gonna be like... say whaaat? But I thought of it and liked the idea. This chapter is going to be longer because of it. Embrace the idea. Love the idea. Loads of detail in this chapter too... SO GET YOUR IMAGINATIONS OUT!  
  
**************************  
  
The Malfoy Manor was nearly the opposite of what Hermione had imagined it to be. Unlike the vision in her mind (ghouls wanundering the outside, dark at all times of the day, upon some hilltop where no one would ever dare cross), it was nice. True, it was gigantic in size, and the amout of doo-dads among the outside (including landscaoping, which was a marvel in itself), but it wasn't as flashy or vibrant as she'd percieved from Draco's telling either.  
  
Draco opened the rod iron gates (a lock in the middle with the Malfoy Family Crest was bared proudly) and allowed her entrance, then closed them quietly. There was a certain quietness about it that sent a chill up Hermione's spine though, and it made her squirm. "Draco... why is it so quiet?" she whispered to him, looking up at the snow covered roof top. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. It's been like this since I came home. Nevermind it though..." he replied, walking up a few stairs to the large front doors. He swung one open and moved aside again, letting her step inside and out of the cold.  
  
She gasped inwardly. All she could see at the moment was the large Entrance Hall; but it was bedecked in soft Persian rugs. The walls were draped in dark velvet that hung to about the floor. Between each space there was a photo, perhaps of some distant relative, looking arrogant and pompous. It was certainly in his blood to look superior over everyone else, Hermione noted as she gawked at the walls.  
  
One photo caught her eye as she skimmed them. It was of Draco's immediate family. Lucius was standing proudly behind Narcissa, the wife Hermione had only seen once before. Draco was standing to the left of his father, looking arrogant and supercilious at such a tender age (perhaps seven or eight). Beside him was another boy, a year or so older than he. He looked to be the spitting image of Lucius, only many less thoughts and matters upon his mind. The boy had shoulder length blonde hair, cheery blue eyes, and a very pale complexion, just as all the Malfoy's did. He had a look that wasn't like the Malfoys in the picture though. He was laughing genially, and smiling widely.  
  
Hermione stopped to stare at the picture. Photo Draco would occasionally nudge the older boy and pinch him, and the boy would let out a silent yell, then hunch over in a silent fit of giggles and pinch Draco back. Lucius would glare at the pair while Narcissa would look at them with a look of complete pride swelled on her face. Draco noticed only at that moment Hermione was no longer with him. He doubled back and stared at the photo she was staring at.  
  
"Can I ask who the other little boy is?"  
  
Draco stared at the photo with a crooked looking smile. "The other little boy? Darian Malfoy..." he noticed the look of confusion on Hermiones face out of the corner of his eye, then stared fixedly at the portrait. "He was... He was my older brother."  
  
She let her mouth open in suprise, then looked at him. "Was?"  
  
"Well yes... you see, Darian was sent to a family in America, after he'd been proclaimed a Squib by my father. My mother was only thing to stop my father from killing Darian." He explained, shaking his head slowly. "He wasn't a Squib. He was somehow only Half-Blood though... but Mum couldn't let my father do him in like that."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Draco as she noticed his eyes well up with tears. "I'm sorry." she murmured quietly.  
  
"I was seven in that photo. Darian was eight. He'd be in his seventh year if he were here."  
  
"Don't you hear from him?"  
  
"I did. He sent me an owl a couple months after he'd been shipped out saying that he was fine. I wrote him back and then... never heard from him again. I suspect he was afraid of what would happen if father knew I'd been in communication with him."  
  
She looked to the picture once more and sighed inwardly, then heard Draco sniffle and turn away. "Well then, off to my room?"  
  
"Right."  
  
She followed Draco into the living area, where a large, half circle couch was sitting before a fire. It was velvet, a dark hunter green that had matched most of the decor of the house. The floor was tiled in gray marble, and there was a large chandelier right in the middle of the ceiling. She couldn't help the extreme admiration of the large manor. Fancy gold candle holders were mounted upon the wall, and each holder could hold three candles. All the canldes were lit along the Grand Staircase, which sprialed upward. The railing was made of mahogany wood, and was polished to a high finish gloss.  
  
At the last step there were three different ways to go. The options of left and right were obvious, those paths led off to another couple halls. The one before them -- The one Draco was walking down -- was the darkest. Again they were surrounded in hunter green, velvety decor and many more photos. A large window was at the very end of the hall, like a cathedral sized window with stained glass of the Family Crest.  
  
The very last room on the right is the room Draco entered. Hermione followed, turning her head in every which way to take in every aspect of the place. Drco's room itself was something to marvel. It as almost as big as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the high ceiling had a strip of windows that showed the sky. Draco's bed was a four poster, just like the ones at school only larger. He had silk curtains surrounding it, in hunter green, and his comforter was black velvet. The sheets and pillow case were also silk, and black. His bed was unmade.  
  
He had a very large collection of books, and many other things. The bookshelf she was facing rode along the wall completely, large books took up most of the shelves, maybe half of the whole thing. On the other half were just things he must've collected. Old photos were stacked high on one shelf, silver instruments were beside them, numerous apparatices Hermione couldn't even begin to figure out, all sorts of ancient things... perhaps things passed down to him.  
  
Another large window was resting on the wall next to the shelves. It wasn't like the one in the hall, it was just a window... with a great view. The outside of his window shown a vast amout of Weeping Willows, all covered in snow. There was a glimmer from somewhere behind the trees, which signified there was possibly a lake in them. More bushes and gardens were back there, all sculpted to look like some sort of animal.  
  
She tore her eyes away from the window and looked to the other wall, where she saw a full length mirror, her own reflection staring back at her. Beside it was an open closet door, where most of Draco's wardrobe resided. It wasn't suprising to see mostly dark colors popping out at her, though she'd see some brighter colors pop out at her as she scanned the clothes.  
  
His dresser was also very large, and from the sloppy way pieces of clothing would be bunched inside them, she figured they were all full. There was another mirror sitting upon it, along with some other trinkets. It was made of a fine redwood, and the handles were all sterling silver.  
  
The walls were painted a dark blue, like the night sky, and she couldn't help but giggle just a little at the stars. He blushed and muttered under his breath, "It helps me sleep... shut up Hermione."  
  
The floor was wood paneled and highly glossed. He had a large carpet on a large section of it, which was bunched up slightly at a corner. A large chandelier was hanging from his ceiling, all the candles were lit. It was a spectacular looking place, Hermione had to admit. Nice and cozy from what she'd seen.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed and motioned her to do the same. The large house was cold, she noted as she sat down. It was amazing they didn't all die of frost bite. "You've got a splendid house Draco." she said quietly.  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, Draco fiddling with a piece of string on his comforter and Hermione looking around. Hermione was first to speak though. "So... are you going to tell me what had happened that night? Or should I stay right mad at you?" she said coolly, looking at him in a supercilious manner. It took all she had to keep a straight face as he sheepishly looked to the floor.  
  
"I'll tell you... it won't make you any less mad at me though."  
  
"I don't care... I'd really like to hear it."  
  
He inhaled deeply, then began talking. "Well, I was walking toward the Great Hall... and I saw Lavender coming toward me. I was going to just walk away, but then she called me... and I continued to ignore her till she was finally in front of me. I asked her what she wanted, then she murmured something, and I couldn't hear her that well, so I asked her to repeat it..."  
  
'It sounds innocent so far.' Hermione thought, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Draco.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, then continued. "S-So I asked what she wanted again, and she said "You."...You can imagine how confused I was. And we got to talking... and quite honestly I don't remember when we got into the Room... I guess I was being a desperate arse..."  
  
Hermione arched her eyebrow suspiciously. "What did you do after I caught you?"  
  
Draco shrugged, fiddling with his hand. "Tried to go after you of course. Lavender kept grabbing my collar... kissing me and such. By the time I got out of the girls grip you were gone..."  
  
She looked to floor, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands in her lap. She twiddled her thumbs and sighed, thinking of more questions to ask. She wanted to forgive him, in fact it would have made her life a hell of a lot easier if she could right then. She sighed, looked up at Draco and shook her head. "You know, I don't think I can trust you any more though."  
  
His eyes sprang wide open, and his jaw dropped. "What?! I just came out and told you everythinhg though! It's not as if I enjoyed it any!"  
  
"But you still went behind my back!"  
  
"You... you're right. But Hermione... don't let that get between us!"  
  
She could tell he was losing his cool manner, and very quickly. She couldn't help but want to see him grovel... just a little bit. "I don't know Draco... I just... don't know." she said solemnly, staring hard at the floor. He gaped at her, then got onto his knees and pushed her head up a bit. "Please, Hermione. Don't tell me that. You're all that I've been thinking about since the whole thing happened. In fact... as strange as it sounds you were the only thing on my mind while I was with Lavender. You can't just throw that away, and just... Hermione, you know you still love me. Don't deny it."  
  
She felt herself biting back real tears. She didn't say anything, just stared at him. "PLEASE HERMIONE!" he shouted, his voice echoing off his walls. She flinched slightly. "PLEASE, FORIGVE ME, I NEED YOU. I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU!" he said loudly, clasping her hand in both of his as if he were going to pray. "Draco..." she said softly.  
  
"NO!" he yelled, standing. "I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER HERMIONE!"  
  
"Draco... "  
  
"PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO COMPLETELY! I'D DIE! I'D JUST DIE WITHOUT YOU!"  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
He stopped and looked at her curiously. She smiled. "Draco, do this for me."  
  
Draco nodded quickly, crouching to see eye level with her. "Anything. I'll do absolutely anything."  
  
She stared intensely at him for another moment, then pulled him closer to her and murmured. "Draco, I want you to undress to your boxers and get under the covers. I'd like to snuggle with a warm body right now." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then a sort of dawning came over his face, and he broke into a grin. He kissed her lips softly, then let go of her hand and undressed quickly, tossing his wet clothes (minus his boxers, which were dry.) across the room then hopped onto his bed and made his way under the covers.  
  
She undressed till she was down to her undergarmets, then shifted the covers and moved under them. She laid her head against the soft silk of his pillow and looked at him. He immediately took her into his arms and kissed her. She hugged him softly, snuggling her head into his collar bone and sighing dreamily. After what seemed like ages, she was back into his arms, and she couldn't think of any place she'd have rather been.  
  
"I love you." she murmured softly.  
  
"Love you too." he whispered.  
  
They fell asleep like that, hugging each other and feeling as if a large weight was lifted from there backs. 


	6. Narcissa's Awakening

AN: Get me a life, and I'll stop writing so damn much.  
  
I'm not doing a disclaimer because you'd have to be stupid to think I was JK Rowling, or that I was claiming to own any of these characters or potions or settings. So screw you if you think I need one (even though I just put it there so BOOYAH!)  
  
Love it, Embrace it, Flame it, Review it. Tell me whats up.  
  
************************  
  
Narcissa made her way down the hallway quickly, knocking quietly on Draco's closed door. "Draco? Are you in there? You'd better be getting ready for our guests!"  
  
When there was no reply, she rolled her eyes and opened the door, muttering. She strode gracefully over to his bed, where his head was covered by the comforter and closed her eyes as she pulled it off. "Draco Malfoy, you'd better get out of bed right this istant or..." She opened her eyes at this point and saw Hermione. "DRACO!" she shouted shrilly.  
  
He woke with a start, looking a little dazed. Hermione also woke, looking around. When both sets of eyes made landed on Narcissa, they exploded.  
  
Hermione leapt out of the warm comfort of the bed, Draco doing the same. Narcissa was yelling as loud as she possibly could (which was loud, consdering her size). "HOW DARE I FIND YOU NAKED WITH A GIRL IN YOUR BED! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LET ME AT THAT RISK!"  
  
"MUM, STOP YOUR BLOODING YELLING!"  
  
"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!"  
  
Hermione was swiftly grabbing her clothes, quickly pulling her legs into her pants. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Malfoy!" she said quietly, muffled by her shirt. Narcissa, however, was paying no attention to Hermione, rather right in Draco's face. "YOU KNOW BETTER DRACO, YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW BETTER AND YET YOU'D STILL DO THIS!"  
  
"MUM NOTHING HAPPENED!"  
  
"How are you going to tell me nothing happened when I've caught you naked with a girl in your bed!" she said loudly. Obviously her delicate voice was already growing hoarse.  
  
"I wasn't naked, nor was I ever naked Mum!"  
  
"Well you down to practically nothing!"  
  
"Yes, keyword being PRACTICALLY!"  
  
Narcissa pointed a slender finger at him, poking him in the chest. "Don't you ever take that tone with me Draco. You might have outgrown me by height, but I am still your mother. I brought you into this world and I can JUST as easily take you out!"  
  
"Mum, calm down!"  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" she bellowed. "I'VE JUST CAUGHT MY SON IN BED WITH A GIRL, ONLY HALF AN HOUR BEFORE WE'RE TO HAVE GUESTS IN THIS HOUSE! What were you thinking Draco?"  
  
"IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES. NOTHING-BLOODY- HAPPENED!"  
  
Narcissa pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, tapping her foot quickly. "No, nothign happened right? Then tell me, what DID happen. Because obviously you LEFT this house alone!"  
  
He felt his face growing hot with anger. "Thats none of your bloody business." he said through clenched teeth, eyeballing his mother. She gaped at him, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. "How do you figure that? I am your mother, EVERYTHING YOU DO IS MY BUSINESS!"  
  
"Not anymore! I'm a man mother, a legal adult in this fine country. I don't have to tell you anything I bloody well don't want to!"  
  
She gaped at him once more, blinking in shock. "You...you assume that once you've gotten to legal age, you're an adult. Thats what it is, is it? YOU AREN'T AN ADULT DRACO, YOU'RE STILL A BOY. A LITTLE BOY WHO THINKS HE IS BIGGER THAN HIS OWN BLOODY PARENTS!"  
  
He pressed his lips together angrily, then stalked over to his closet and grabbed out an outfit. He quickly dressed. "Where do you think you're going like that? Excuse me, young man, you've got people to entertain!" Narcissa shrieked, watching as her son fumbled with his zipper. "I am getting out of this wretched place." he said in muffled grunts, slipping into his shoes. She gawked. "What?!"  
  
"Thats right. This boy is going to go out... and he's going to do what little boys do best. I'm going to go off and not listen to what you, or anyone else says. Because I'm bigger than you." He clenched his jaw defiantly, waiting for her to react.  
  
And she did, with a swift smack across his face. "Don't you use that sarcasm on me." she snarled, pointing at him once more. He didn't bother to even touch the place his mother had just hit him, he simply looked at her blankly, then looked over to Hermione. Narcissa also looked at her.  
  
"And you..." she said slowly, advancing on her. Hermione trembled slightly. "You dirty little slut. You've taken my boys innocence, haven't you?" Narcissa looked a bit mad, but Hermione wouldn't take that sort of talk.  
  
"What?! I would never... I haven't... for christ's sake, I've never even DONE that!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
Hermione's anger was increasing slowly. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'd rather you NOT assume things about me! You don't even know me!"  
  
Narcissa eyeballed Hermione slowly. "I know you. You're the little mudblood that Potter was with a few years ago, aren't you? Never done that? Indeed."  
  
"Mum, she was never WITH Potter..."  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS BOY."  
  
Hermione sniffled slightly, raised her chin superciliously and extended herself to her full height. She wasn't too much taller than Narcissa, but she did have a few inches upon her. "You, ma'am, have no right to even be speaking to me."  
  
Narcissa swelled herself indiginantly, arching an eyebrow. "And you, young lady, have no right to be in my place of residence. I suggest you leave the premise at once."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, clenched her jaw, then turned on her heel and walked out of his room. He listened to her footsteps all the way until she was out of the living area and into the Entrance Hall. Then he looked at his mother. "What the... How could you..." he sputtered, striding towards her. Narcissa was still looking very pompous. "Draco, I did that for your own good." she said without looking at him.  
  
Before he could say anything she strode out of his room, smoothing her hair carefully as she did so. Draco looked around his room wide eyed, inhaling deeply and sighing heavily. What he'd just witnessed was his mother going insane, and his girlfriend walking out with even a word to him.  
  
He grabbed a dry cloak and quickly pulled it over him, sprinting out of his room and down the long hall. He bounded down the stairs two at a time, then stared at his mother inviting a few guests in. "Oh Draco, just in time to greet our company!" Narcissa said in her usual honeyed voice. It was strange to hear her like that, after just witnessing the rampage she was on. He nodded shortly to the group and moved between them Narcissa excused herself and followed after him. "Draco, where are you going?" she asked, taking a few steps for every one of his strides.  
  
"I'm going after Hermione. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"You're going after that slutty little mudblood!? Why would you do that?! You do know that Pansy has been pining over you for so long dear-"  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm trying my hardest to avoid her."  
  
He swung the large front doors open and walked onto the porch, where his mother grabbed his shoulder with suprising strength and turned him to face her. "Draco, do you think your father would want you going after this girl?"  
  
He stared at her hard, then narrowed his eyes as if the question were an insult. "I don't care what he thinks." he replied shortly, looking over his mothers expression before turning and walking away from her. She didn't bother going after him, just watched as Draco set off at a sprint out of the Manor property. 


	7. LOVE SHALL CONQUER ALL!

AN: Uhh... Just as a note, If I were in Hermione's position in the last chapter, I'd have slapped the woman. But I couldn't bring Hermione to do it cause well then Draco would have to lash out, and they JUST got back together and all...  
  
OH YEAH AND THERES A LOT OF GOOFINESS AND FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. I'm feeling fluffy, oh so fluffy... OH YOU GUYS ARE GONNA FREAK!!! THIS IS SO CUTE. *sobs cause she's such a dork*  
  
Enough rambling. As always, I want reviews.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"You know Draco, I thought your mother may have been the less bitter one of the family..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"But I realize now that your mother is nothing but a BITTER BLOODY HAG!"  
  
More silence.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in the room she'd rented out for the weekend at the Leaky Cauldron. Draco had gotten her to at least speak to him, because for some reason she was angered with him. She hadn't told him why she was mad, but had decided to allow him entrance. "I just can't BELIEVE how she'd assume so fast that I took YOUR innocence! You know, I always figured it have been the other way around, considering the situation..." she rambled, pacing the length of the room quickly. Draco stared blankly at her, at an obvious loss of words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... I figured you had already done..." she trailed off, stopping in her place and looking at the floor. "That. I also figured that if ANYONE were to take anyones innocence, it would be you with mine. Or something like that. I believe I've confused myself." She continued pacing, muttering obsenities under her breath.  
  
He grabbed her hand when she walked by him and lightly threw her onto the bed next to him. Then he leaned over her, smiling coolly. "Hermione, If I'm not worried about her, you shouldn't be. I think once she thinks it through, she'll most lkely be throwing me out of the manor. I won't have anywhere to go if that happens. But I don't care... you know why?"  
  
Hermione had a look that clearly read 'No, do I want to know at all?', but she nodded anyway. His smile grew as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Because I love you..." he murmured, then kissed her again. "And you love me..." Another soft kiss. "And very honestly..." Kiss. "That is all that matters-" Smooch. "To me."  
  
She smiled, sliding her hand under his shirt and onto his back. "You know- " This time it was she that kissed him, "I don't think anyone would believe how much of a..." she stopped as if thinking of the word to say. "Romantic; you really are. I just barely believe it."  
  
He laughed and laid down next to her, laying his arm over her stomach and inhaling the scent of her hair quietly. "All in the name of love."  
  
"Oh bullocks!" she laughed, sitting up and looking at him. "You sound like some... some theater person! 'All in the name of love!'" She said dramatically. He sat up, smirking. "Theatrical?! ME?! NEVER! I'm merely expressing myself in a poetic manner!" he replied, also in the dramatic fashion that she had. He jumped up from his seat, pointing up to the ceiling in a vailant way. "LOVE SHALL CONQUER ALL!" he cried, looking back at her with a stupid grin. She begun laughing hysterically.  
  
"All we need is love!" Hermione said in a sing-song voice, standing next to him. "And...love is all we need." he replied; almost in a stupid manner. She giggled, then cleared her throat. "Draco darling, we can't be together!" she said, flinging herself in front of him and laying her forehand across her head. He stifled the laughter that was about to erupt. "And why not Hermione?! We're so absolutely PERFECT for each other!" he laughed, pulling her towards him, then dropping her into a dip. She squealed with laughter, then closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Because of the laws of my home country! I should never be with a BLONDE!"  
  
He gasped, laughing. "We can flee the laws of your country!" he cried, lifting her back to her feet and staring at her dead in the eyes. Then he moved to her side, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "We can flee your country, and run off into the sunset.." he whispered, running his hand slowly across the air in front of her. She grinned. "AND THEN!" he added, swooping himself in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. "And then we wed, and live happily ever after!"  
  
She couldn't help but giggle. "You're a very good actor Draco." she said, searching his face slowly. His eyes traced over her features, then smiled. "Why should it be just an act? Hermione! We... we could do that!"  
  
"Do what?" she laughed, though she thought she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Run off into the sunset! And... and wed!" he replied, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I know we're young, but I couldn't imagine my life without you."  
  
Hermione gawked at him. "W-what?! We've only been together for two months!"  
  
His eyes lit up. "I know that! But it feels like it's been forever! And I love it Hermione, I love the idea. I love you..."  
  
"We can't be wed! N-not yet! I.. I don't know, we still have school and-"  
  
"Okay then-" he interrupted, the smile growing increasingly wider on his face. "Then we at least become engaged. And then we can finish out school, but still know we have each other... come on! It'll be great!"  
  
Hermione didn't even know how to respond. She knew she loved him, even if it was only after two months. But the thought of Draco being so romantically spontaneous was almost frightening. It was peculiar to her, because even if she'd KNOWN he was truly a hopeless romantic at heart, she'd never even imagined the level of romance he could come up with. She sighed, looking to the floor thoughtfully. Truth was, she didn't know how to respond. Her heart screamed with all that was holy "YES HERMIONE, JUST SAY YES! HE'S PROPOSED!" But her mind, logical and always calculating was telling her to "wait it out, if you're still with him by the end of seventh year, then go ahead with it..."  
  
As all women do, she went with her heart. "Okay." she said quietly.  
  
He stared at her. "What was that?"  
  
She looked at him with a gigantic grin spread wide across her face, then she screamed, "YES! YES YES YES!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
He looked wide eyed and his jaw dropped, then he grinned. "YES!" he shouted, embracing her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling herself against his collar bone. He was kissing her neck, a quick trail up to her ear, then finally he pulled away and kissed her lips. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world."  
  
"Have I really?"  
  
"You have absolutely no idea."  
  
She grinned, giggling and stomping her feet excitedly. "Oh I can't believe this! This is amazing. How am going to tell y parents? How are you going to tell your parents? How is the school going to react? How-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Draco yelled gleefully. "FORGET THE WORLD!"  
  
Hermione laughd, throwing her head back. "FORGET THE WORLD!" she yelled also. She put her head back up and looked deep into his eyes, then they shared a very passionate kiss.  
  
******************************  
  
AN: Now WOULDN'T it be messed up if I made this the end of the story? Hahahahahahahahaha. REVIEW IT DAMMIT.  
  
Bye now. 


End file.
